


On the Matter of Balconies versus Pools

by bottleepisodes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A very very domestic Akafuri, Fluff so much fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleepisodes/pseuds/bottleepisodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one particular day, Furihata Kouki found himself thinking about all the decisions that had brought him to where he was now – in a New York apartment, with Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Matter of Balconies versus Pools

**Author's Note:**

> My AkaFuri submission to OTP Battle 2014. I always wanted to write some kind of origin story of how these nerds would end up together and this is what I came up with. :')

Behind any given situation there are a series of decisions that led up to it. On one particular day, Furihata Kouki found himself thinking about all the decisions that had brought him to where he was now – in a New York apartment, with Akashi Seijuurou.

It had to have started with his first year of high school, when the girl he tried to ask out told him to become the best at something first, leading to his decision to join the basketball team. The girl didn’t turn out to be one for much patience, as Furihata would learn when she landed herself a boyfriend in the kendo club a few months later. But Seirin High would go all the way to the finals of the Winter Cup that year, where they faced  _his_  team, Rakuzan High. It was at this tournament that he and Furihata had their first encounter.

And then, of course, there was Furihata’s decision to go to college in Kyoto as a way to distance himself from his family and start anew. Bewildered as he was to find a familiar red head in his first year Economics class, it was also Furihata’s (impulsive) decision to take the seat next to Akashi and ask if he remembered him (he did; Akashi said he never forgot a face, especially not one so impressionable. It didn’t sound like a compliment and Furihata didn’t take it as one.) 

After that, Akashi’s own decisions started to factor in as well; his decision to ask Furihata for his number one day after class and his offer to tutor the brunet after his abysmal midterm mark. (“I… don’t have any way to pay you, though.” “I’m not asking for a job, I’m offering you my help. You can owe me a favour some other time.”)

For the next four years, decisions turned into choices that accounted for the both of them — arrangements made for two. Spending lunch breaks with the other turned into choosing electives that could fit both their schedules, and eventually there was the choice to move into an apartment together in their third year. There was also the night Akashi cashed in the favour he was owed and asked that Furihata skip out on a dorm party to stay in with him (“You know I don’t like parties and that I’d rather stay home. And I’d like to have your company, that’s all.”) Sitting side by side on the couch watching late night specials, it only took a few beers and the accidental brush of hands to lead them to what had seemed like a string of poorly made decisions at the time. Poorly made but very conscious decisions to touch, kiss, and get into all the places that had once seemed forbidden to one another. And then a year later, Akashi had presented Furihata with another choice: to stay in Japan and put an end to whatever was going on between them or to follow Akashi to America, where he’d been offered a job after graduation – the choice to stay with him.

(“I’d follow you anywhere, Seijuurou.”)

And it was because of all these decisions in their otherwise remarkably ordinary lives that they were here now — Akashi’s head in Furihata’s lap, a document on a new company client split between the two of them, and Furihata’s fingers running through the vibrant red hair he’d come to love so much.

"Kouki.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we should find a new place?”

Furihata looked down from the papers in his hand. Akashi was peering up at him with all intent to have this conversation, his red and yellow eyes as unyielding as ever. “What brought this on?”

“I think we should either find a new condo downtown or maybe get a house in the Hamptons. Since we work in the same company, it won’t be a hassle to travel to work together if we move out there,” Akashi had made sure to get his objectives across before he addressed Furihata’s question, “We’ve been living in the same apartment since we came to America, and I could use a change of scenery.”

Furihata raised a brow, his hand pausing just as he’d brushed Akashi’s bangs back, “Considering how quickly you get tired of things, it’s a wonder you’re still with me.”

“That’s because there are some things that are better off not changing,” Akashi had been so straight-faced when he said it, as if it was a fact as plain as day, one that left no room for hesitation. Furihata, on the other hand, was sure a tinge of embarrassment had coloured his own cheeks and worked its way up to his ears, too. “And it’s not like you make it very easy to get tired of you.”

 _I should be saying that about you._  Furihata mused to himself as he reached over to the table stand by his side and picked up his cup of tea. “Well, I’ve gotten pretty used to this place. I like it here, and I’d probably be a bit sad to leave.”

A beat before Akashi responded, “How about a few years down the road? We’ll need a bigger place after we get married.”

Furihata nearly choked on the hot liquid going down his throat and he had to put the drink aside to pay Akashi the attention his last remark deserved, “You keep saying that and I can’t tell whether or not you’re joking anymore.”

“It’s not a joke,” Akashi refuted, his voice stern again. He raised himself up from the brunet’s lap and shifted in his seat to face the other man properly, “I’m going to marry you one day, Kouki.”

He let out a chuckle out of habit (it was something Akashi’s often absurd suggestions had warranted from him) but Furihata’s face was soon overcome with a warmth that rose from the pit of his stomach after hearing Akashi pseudo-marriage proposal. He decided he’d at least entertain the question that started all this, “The thing is, if we get a condo, we’ll have the view and the balcony. You always said that was what you liked best about this place, right?”

Akashi nodded, “That’s true, but if we get a house we’ll have a backyard and the option of putting a pool or a garden there.”

Furihata laughed again in response, “Always one for the finer things in life, huh?”

“I am a man of fine taste and I like what I like, Kouki.”

“I know, I know.” To be honest, it wasn’t something that had to be decided just yet. Furihata knew that when it came down to it, Akashi would probably put down a payment on a new home without telling him, and then instruct Furihata to pack his things one day because the movers would be coming the next morning. Not that Furihata minded; most of their biggest decisions had happened as a spur of the moment, by impulse, and it had always worked out for them anyways. They were just that kind of couple.

Akashi wasn’t one to be deterred however, and as he returned his head to Furihata’s lap, he continued to press on the matter, “Well, you can’t appreciate a great view if you don’t have a balcony to go with it. But it’d be nice to have a pool during the summer, too…” 

Behind any given situation there are a series of decisions that led up to it. When Furihata joined his high school basketball team nearly a decade ago, he never could’ve imagined it would bring him here; to an apartment in New York where he lived with the Akashi Seijuurou he’d grown to love, and trying to decide on whether they wanted a place with a balcony or a pool for their next home.

(“It doesn’t matter, Seijuurou,” was what Furihata planned to say. “As long as I’m with you.”)


End file.
